There are three broadly defined methodological issues to be considered in doing research among Asian minorities of this country by means of the more conventional research methods based upon the question-asking mode of data-gathering techniques. One involves the problem of translating research instruments across linguistic and cultural boundaries without losing validity and without biasing the results through cultural insensitivity in the way questions are asked and answers are interpreted. Another issue relates to the extent to which the respondents are allowed to get involved with their researchers as partners in planning and executing research operations and utilizing their results. The third issue revolves around the relevance of focusing the research efforts on the minority groups, such as the Asian Americans, when the problems that need to be solved are generally raised by structural factors which are controlled by the dominant groups of the society. It is argued that these questions having to do with cultural differences, community accountability, and conceptual framework have important methodological implications bearing on the choice of research techniques and the interpretation of results. These issues are to be deliberated in two carefully planned and coordinated workshops attended by researchers experienced with Asian American populations and interested in methodological matters. These workshops will produce a volume of edited papers on descriptions and methodological strategies to be employed in research undertakings among Asian Americans, which will be incorporated into concrete suggestions for implementable research projects.